Akatsuki of Human Sacrifice
by elric0sis
Summary: Based off of the song "Alice of Human Sacrifice" By Vocaloid. Rated for Blood/Gore and potential sexual scenes.
1. The White Rabbit

AU: The new series in my ever-growing collection of fanfics~ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR VOCALOID!  
_

A white rabbit sat in a large, satin covered chair smoking a pipe. He drew in a long drag and puffed out small, pink clouds of smoke. Above there are limbs and pieces of skin hanging in a glass case above the fireplace. The white rabbit smiled and drew another long drag, humming.

"Let me tell you a story...about my collection..." He motioned to the limbs hanging above.

"There once was a little dream..." He took another drag, blowing out a puff of pink clouds. "No one knows who dreamt it...For after all, it was such a small dream..." Another puff of smoke appeared. "This made the little dream think..._'I don't want to disappear...How can I make more people dream about me?...'_ " Another long drag was taken from the pipe. "So the little dream thought...And soon enough he had an idea...'I _will make people come to me...And they will make my own world!'_ "

As the rabbit exhaled, a large pink cloud of smoke clouds over the room, covering up the rabbit.

"And this...is where our story begins..."

AU: Beware, horror, blood and gore ahead!


	2. Gallant Red One

AU: Introducing: Akatsuki of Human Sacrifice!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR VOCALOID!

It all started as a bright and shiny day. The birds were singing, the rivers flowing happily and everything seemed right with the world. Itachi, a thirteen year old, raven haired beauty, was wandering throughout the woods, smiling happily at the bright and sunny day.

"It's so peaceful here...No fighting...No bloodshed...Nothing...But peace..." He smiled and twirled lightly in a field of flowers, dropping into them as they rose and drifted around him lightly. He sighed peacefully and relaxed, enjoying the warm sun's rays when a small noise made him look up.

"Huh?..." He turned around and saw a small white rabbit hopping along, stopping to sniff the air around him. Itachi chuckled and watched it happily, getting up as it started off again. "Hey...Wait!" He followed the white rabbit through the forest around the field, searching for the white puff ball until he lost his way.

"Kami damnit...where did he go?..." Itachi searched around, taking in the smell of the pine trees and trotted along the forest floor. He wandered for what seemed like hours until he came upon an old oak tree with something wedged in it's trunk. Itachi looked at the object closely, discovering that it was a sword that had been stabbed into the tree.

"That's strange...I wonder who did this?..." The weasel murmered, looking around for the sword's owner. He was just about to give up and go back to his chase for the rabbit when he heard a strange noise.

"Come...here...Come...here..." Itachi's eyes widened and looked at the sword.

'I-It's talking to me!' He stepped forward slightly, every part of his body screaming for him to get out of there but something was pulling him closer to it. He reached out and grasped the handel, gasping as a bright light emerged from it and stung his hand. He fumbled and fell backwards onto his butt, staring at the back of his hand. A bright red spade was burnt into his hand, seeming to glow slightly.

Slowly, Itachi got up and reached for the sword, grasping it by the handel and yanking it out of the bark. It instantly seemed right at home in the raven's hand, a bond forming between the two. A small smile formed on Itachi's face, his once onyx eyes red as blood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Itachi walked out of the forest, his red eyes glowing like two bright rubies as he sliced through the flowers and grass with his blade, smiling wildly. He walked strait to the village, instantly slicing and stabbing anyone in his way. Soon, he reached his own house, a wicked glint in his eyes as he busted down the door and stormed upstairs to his parent's bedroom.

He kicked open their door, catching them by surprise and smiled wickedly.

"You think you can control me...Control this!" He yelled, running forward and stabbing his father in the neck with his blade, slicing clear through his jugular. His mother shreiked in terror as blood poured out of her deceased husband's neck and onto the white sheets, getting up and trying to run away. Itachi's smile only grew bigger as he ripped the sword from Fugaku's neck and threw it at his mother's back.

Mikoto gasped and coughed, clinging to the door as the sword flew through her gut. She heared an evil chuckle and looked back slightly at her eldest son, tears of fear rolling down her cheeks.

"Goodnight, Kaa-san. Sleep tight." Itachi smiled, grabbing the sword by it's handel and ripping straight up his mother's ribcage. Mikoto jerked once before spitting up blood and falling over dead. He smirked and pulled out the sword, hearing his little brother in the next room get out of bed.

'Perfect...' Itachi smiled wickedly and walked to the hallway, seeing his seven year old brother walk out of his room in his racecar pajamas, rubbing a little eye tiredly.

"Nii-san~ What's going on..." Sasuke looked up at his brother, paling at the sight of his normally pacifist role model covered in blood.

"Goodnight, otouto..." Was all Itachi said before he brought the sword down on his little brother's head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi hummed happily, walking along a dirt path. The sun shined down on his head and his sword glistened, the once silver blade a deep red. The weasel looked over as something caught his eyes, seeing the white rabbit. He smiled, following it again deep into the woods. The farther he traveled in the darker it seemed to get until Itachi was travelling almost completly blind.

Suddenly, a wines snapped to attention and grabbed Itachi by the arm. He gasped and swung his sword at it, the blade being stopped by more vines coming and wrapping themselves around it. The raven struggled against the binds, growling and shouting for help. Soon, vines encased his whole body except for his head, his bright red eyes staring fearfully at the white rabbit.

The rabbit seemed to chuckle and went over, knawing at Itachi's hand that was covered by the vine. At first Itachi thought that he was going to set him free, smilgina dn struggling more agaisnt the vines, but that idea changed quickly when the rabbit continued to knaw even when the vines where gone.

"H-Hey...O-Ow! What are you doing? AHHHHHHHHH!" Itachi screamed as the rabbit continued to knaw off his hand. The little ball of white fluff finally stopped when the hand dropped tothe ground, leaving a heavilly bleeding Itachi behind for the forest to swallow. The rabbit hopped over and picked up the hand, reveiling it to be the one with the burnt in spade.

AU: Horror stories ahead, beware! 


	3. Fragile Blue One

AU:Next chapter is up~! I am so sorry for not updating almost any of my stories for a while. I am here to tell you the truth, not an excuse or anything. Honestly, there are just a lot of things going on in my life at the moment, my family is fighting, we just got a new dog and finals are this week. I am making a commitment and I promise to stick to it. All of my stories will be finished and I will not abandon any of them.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR VOCALOID!  
_

Deidara sighed, walking through the forest. _'No one likes my art un...Not even Sasori, and he's my husband un!'_ He thought bitterly, coming to a tree and sat down. '_My explosion of forte and fire crackling piano makes my singing sound fantastic! But all Sasori says is that I'm making a racket...'_

Deidara stood and sighed, taking out his ponytail and let his hair flow freely._ 'If I cannot be as free as a bird how can i possibly expect to be an artist?..._' He thought, sighing. He was about to head home when a piece of paper blocked his view, landing on his face. The blond stumbled slightly then took the paper off his face, looking over it.

"This...This is beautiful un..." He whispered, amazed at the song on the paper in his hand. He looked around to see if anyone else was around then cleared his voice.

"H-Heeehh uhhh! ...Hah! Hrrrrrmmm..." He went through his vocal exercises then took another look at the paper, begining to sing.

"People of the world, people everywhere! Hear my vocal lullaby and follow me to the realm of the unknown..." Deidara's eyes swirled slightly, reading over the paper. "Heed my every command and stir from your beds, throw down your cap and follow me to the magical land of Wonderland! Out the door and into adventure, look beyound your eyes! See the cat's sneer, the cards house, the Queen will steal your head! Run now! Run far and wide to the magical land of Wonderland!"

Something changed in the blond, his eyes glowed a brilliant blue and a blue diamond appeared on the back of his hand. He smirked as the townsfolk came from the village and to him, seeing his lover Sasori there as well. Deidara smiled and sang more, loving how the crowd cheered and celebrated in his voice.

A dark figure made it's way through the crowd of people, observing how they cheered and smiled like zombies. He pulled out a silver revolver with his white hand and aimed it at the only head of blond in the crowd. Deidara smiled, opening his mouth to sing some more when a shot rang out. His blue eyes widened, feeling a warm liquid run down the side of his head, then everything went black.

The towns people gathered around the fallen blond, surprised at the sudden noise. Sasori walked up, still under the spell of his lover's voice and hung his head, the people around him throwing roses onto the blond's dead body. As soon as the blood red flower touched the blond it turned into a heavenly gold color, forever remembering the golden haired artist.

_  
AU: This chapter is based off of the second alice~


	4. Beautiful Green One

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR VOCALOID!  
_

Konan danced around lightly in the dimly lit forest, humming a tune. Her raggy clothes glowed in the light, the grease off of them shimmering slightly. The blue haired girl hummed and sat down at the base of a tall oak tree. She looked around lightly and sighed sadly, sitting back.

"What to do what to do..." _'Not like it matters much...No one expects anything from me anyways..._' The little girl darkly, curling up under the tree. She started to doze off when a man appeared in front of her, startling her.

The man was dressed in expensive clothing, a red silk shirt on with a black silk tie and a gold lined black cotton mis broad shoulders was a royal red cape and a gold crown rest upon his orange head. The man looked to Konan with purple ringed eyes, looking over her and smirked.

"Hello Ms...May I ask why you are here?" Konan glared at the man and spat at him.

"Why? It's a free forest, I can be here if I want." The man chuckled, making the blue haired girl blush.

"Of course, I was just asking is all..." He took a good look at her and chuckled. "Would you like to be a princess?"

Konan stared at him and blinked, then scoffed. "Are you high or something?"

The man chuckled again and leaned down, taking her thin chin into his hand and caressed it lightly. "No no...I want to make you my queen."

Konan huffed and pulled away from him, standing. "Leave me alone you sicko. I'm going to get the police." She started to walk away when the man spoke again.

"You can be rich. No more ugly, ragged clothes. No more glares from people who think they're better than you. No more cold nights alone. You can have it all." Konan turned to him, a glint of light appearing in her eyes and smiled.

"You're not so bad after all..."  
_

After a while Konan finally became queen. She went through extensive training, dress rehearsals, fittings, and even make over sessions to look and act like a queen. All the while the man from the forest, named Pein, watched her grow and blossom into a beautiful flower, wearing that knowing smile.

One day Queen Konan was striding along the halls of her new found castle, her husband Pein off on some important business trip. She looked along the walls of the hallway and soon came across a mirror. Smiling Konan looked into the mirror and gasped, staring at what looked back at her.

On the other sid eof the mirror was not a reflection of the beautiful and polite queen, but yet a reflection of the inside of her. A grotesque face looked at the queen, her yellow eyes filled with spite and malice. Her blue hair stuck out in every angle and you could see the dandruff caked onto it. Her clothes were torn and greasy, and her face looked like it was rotting away, a pale green club showing on her right cheek under her eye.

Konan screamed and backed away from the mirror, looking down at herself to see that the image in the mirror was now what she looked like. She started to panic when she heard her husband whisper in her ear.

"You just couldn't improve yourself inside could you?" She turned to look at him, crying.

"Help me.." She held up a hand to reach for him, the flesh dripping off of the rotting appendage. Pein chuckled darkly and pushed her away.

"Get out of my sight."

Konan cried out and ran from him, leaving behind paper thin scraps of her flesh.  
_

AU: Finally another update to this!


End file.
